To You, I Will Always Return
by Armor King
Summary: REIxUSAGI! Here's the long-awaited sequel to More than a Friend. See? I 'did' sequel it and... expect it to have a happy ending as well.


Author's Notes: Here's the long-awaited sequel to More than a Friend. See? I 'did' sequel it and... expect it to have a happy ending as well. Read on. Lyrics of the song are in _Italics.  
_  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, of course. I just write fanfiction... for which, I receive no recompense. And, I do not own the song(used twice), '(To you)I Will Always Return', which is owned by the originator Bryan Adams.  
  
Pairings: Rei/Usagi.  
-----------------------  
  
Battle  
  
Bishamon holds Sailor Moon up by her throat with his left hand, "You are the last one..." he says, "Sailor Moon!" he tightens his grip.  
  
"Ugghhh..." is all Sailor Moon can manage, as she can't speak due to the grip around her throat, 'Rei......'  
  
_I hear the wind  
Calling my name  
The sound that leads me  
Home again_  
  
Bishamon's grip loosens just slightly. "REEIII!!!" shouts Sailor Moon.  
  
_Sparks of the fire  
A flame that still burns  
To you...  
I will always return_  
  
Elsewhere... Mars' lavender eyes pop open(now blank, due to the loss of her soul), flaking away the dried blood which covered her left eye, as she inhales a deep breath.  
  
Battle...  
  
"You waste your breath, my dear." Bishamon taunts, as he retightens his grip, "There is no one left to hear you... Especially not 'that' girl. You know I have already absorbed her soul..."  
  
"Burning Mandala!!"  
  
Bishamon's evil black eyes widen ever so slightly, as several fiery rings fly between himself and Sailor Moon, severing his arm and allowing Sailor Moon to drop to the floor. He then turns his gaze slowly to his right...  
  
_I know the road is long  
But where you are is home  
Wherever you stay  
I'll find the way  
  
I'll run like the river  
I'll follow the sun  
I'll fly like an eagle  
To where I belong  
  
I can't stand the distance  
I can't dream alone  
I can't wait to see you  
Yes, I'm on my way home_  
  
View pans around slowly...  
  
A girl is standing several feet away... red high-heel pumps, a blood-stained white bodysuit, a tattered and torn red sailor skirt, a torn purple chestbow, and a ripped red sailor scarf with white stripes. She stands on bleeding and unsteady legs. Her left arm hanging limp at her side, broken and burned, the glove missing(having been burned off)... useless. Her right arm is outstretched infront of her toward Bishamon's general direction, her palm open and fingers apart, the glove is torn and ripped, barely covering any of her hand. Her chest rises and falls slowly with hard labored breaths. The girl's long raven mane is dishelved and tainted with blood. A dried cut above her half-lidded left eye and her facial expression is practically emotionless... Sailor Mars.  
  
"You..." Bishamon says, his eyes widening further, "You're... dead!" "I... I have already consumed your soul!! You CANNOT be alive!!"  
  
Mars lowers her hand, her face unchanging, "Perhaps I cannot..." she says, without emotion(no soul, ya know), "But, I am here nonetheless." her vision blurring greatly.  
  
_Now I know it's true  
My every road leads to you  
And in the hour of darkness  
Your light gets me through_  
  
"Why, You!!!" Bishamon shouts as he dashes at Sailor Mars and draws his sword, thrusting it toward the senshi of fire. Mars' expression remains unchanged as Bishamon's sword pierces her torso, for she failed to even attempt moving, knowing she wouldn't have been able to avoid it anyway. (A soul-less body feels no pain, get it?)  
  
"NO, REI!!" shouts an almost crying Sailor Moon, as she's made it up to her hands and knees.  
  
"What!?" Bishamon says, as Mars' right hand grips his throat, strangely, in a powerful enough grip to where even the 'reaper of souls' Bishamon is unable to escape, "How!?"  
  
"Now..." Mars says, same expression and demeanor, then directs her voice toward the odangoed girl, "Finish it, Sailor Moon!"  
  
"... b-but--"  
  
"No buts, Usagi!" Mars states, still unchanging expression, "I can't hold him much longer! My body's in no shape to! This is our only chance!"  
  
Sailor Moon swallows hard, choking back what of her tears she can. She stands and nods, then sniffs twice as she raises her moon scepter, "Moon Scepter Elimination!!" she shouts, releasing a cresent-moon shaped blast from the scepter.  
  
_You run like the river  
You shine like the sun  
Yeah, You fly like an eagle  
Yeah, You are the one_  
  
The attack hits both Bishamon and Sailor Mars. Mars' grip loosens on Bishamon's neck and her hand falls to her side, as Bishamon falls back thus drawing his sword from Mars' chest.  
  
As the 'reaper of souls' begins vaporizing, his thefted souls start leaving him and returning to where they belong... Mars screams out in pain as she grips her hand over her chest-wound and staggers back several steps, before falling to her knees.  
  
_I see in every sunset  
_  
Mars looks up as her fuku is replaced by her normal clothes, to blurrily see Sailor Moon running toward her with tears in her beautiful blue eyes.  
  
_And with all that I've learned_  
  
Rei starts to slowly fall to her left, toward the floor. Almost in slow motion, she lands on her side as Sailor Moon nears her.  
  
_Oh... It's to you.  
I will always, al-ways return_  
  
"Rei!?" Moon says, as she kneels next to the ravenhaired fire-senshi.  
  
Mamoru and the other senshi begin waking up...  
  
"Rei, Don't do this again!" Sailor Moon pleads, tears running down her cheeks, "Please! I already... watched you die once!" through her sniffles, "I... I can't watch it again! Please, Rei..."  
  
_I hear the wind  
Calling my name_  
  
Rei's lavender eyes slowly open(once again, normal), "It's... already too late..." she says, then coughs, "And, You know it..." she grunts from the pain of her wounds.  
  
_The sound that leads me  
Home again_  
  
"No!" Sailor Moon responds, sniffling twice more, "Rei, You... you beat death! You came back... WHY?! Just to die again?"  
  
"Of course not, baka-odango!" Rei says, grunting in pain again, "I came back because--" she cuts herself off as she has to cough hard, three times, keeping her mouth closed. She swallows painfully, then looks up at Sailor Moon, "Because, you called me back..." "Besides, You're the princess and it's my duty... No. My 'choice' to sacrifice my life for you..."  
  
_Sparks of the fire  
A flame that still burns_  
  
Rei lifts her hand to Moon's face and wipes away fresh tears from the odango-atama's left cheek with her thumb, "Seems all I could ever do, though... is make you cry, Usagi." tears slowly start to fill Rei's eyes.  
  
_To you...  
I will always return_  
  
"Usagi, I..." Rei swallows hard again, blinking away several tears, "For everytime I've... made you cry... I'm sorry..." her hand starts to lower, as her eyes start closing, "I... love you, Usagi." she adds, as her hand drops to the floor and her head falls to one side, her eyes closing.  
  
"Rei...?" Sailor Moon says, then closes her eyes as tears run down both of her cheeks. She then quickly reopens her eyes as the Mars' sigil on Rei's forehead begins glowing. For a moment, Moon hopes she'll be alright, however, the sigil slowly begins fading and flashing... before vanishing completely. Sailor Moon closes her eyes again and lowers her head, "... why?" she says, then in her own mind 'I...'  
  
_I know the road is long  
But where you are is home  
Wherever you stay  
I'll find the way_  
  
The others want to say something, anything, to comfort the girl but... nothing comes. "I... I love you too, Rei..." Moon says.  
  
_I'll run like the river  
I'll follow the sun  
I'll fly like an eagle  
To where I belong  
  
I can't stand the distance  
I can't dream alone  
_  
"I don't... I don't care about being a princess!" Moon states, "I just want you here with me." 'Rei...' she finishes in her mind and, suddenly, she feels a warmth at the center of her chest and opens her eyes. Her locket opens and the ginzuishou leaves it, thus causing her to detransform to Usagi. The crystal floats down and hovers above the center of Rei's chest, near her wound. The ginzuishou begins resonating as Usagi stares at it and, slowly, her eyes move up to Rei's face... "I..." she says, leaning toward the ravenhaired miko, "I understand..." she leans her face closer to the miko's and her lips part slightly, the two girls' lips separated by no more that a few milimeters. Then, Usagi's next action surprises and shocks everyone... as she ever so slowly and gently presses her soft pink lips to Rei's dry and cracked ones.  
  
_I can't wait to see you  
Yes, I'm on my way home  
  
Now I know it's true  
My every road leads to you  
And in the hour of darkness  
Your light gets me through  
_  
The ginzuishou glows brightly and Rei's wound starts slowly dissappearing until it's gone. The broken bones in Rei's left arm reconstruct themselves, as Usagi feels the miko's now moist lips respond to her kiss and the ravenhaired girl's right arm around her waist. Rei subconsciously lifts her left hand and lays it along Usagi's right cheek. A few moments later, the two girls slowly break apart and Rei slowly opens her lavender eyes.  
  
_You run like the river  
You shine like the sun  
Yeah, You fly like an eagle  
Yeah, You are the one  
_  
_I see in every sunset  
And with all that I've learned  
Oh... It's to you..._  
  
"Um, Usagi?" Rei says, blinking her eyes in confusion, "Uh, I--"  
  
_I will always...  
_  
"Shhh." Usagi cuts her off(the ginzuishou is back in the locket), shaking her head and then smiles... before leaning back down to re-capture Rei's lips with her own. Rei returns the kiss, the whole sequence of events leaving the others in a state of utter confusion.  
  
_Al-ways return..._  
  
-----!!The End!!-----  
  
Ramblings: See? I can even sequel an unsequelable fic, like' More Than a Friend'. Well, Review and tell me what you all think, okay? And, I want to apologize if any of you think the death scene resembled the one in 'Absence', cause I tried my best to unique-ify it(with the flashing sigil and all). See you all next time. Ja!


End file.
